1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved apparatus for providing a rotary movement of a bed for carrying a person or subject thereon through a rotary path movement. The apparatus is useful in providing for relaxation of a person carried thereon and particularly is useful in relieving stress in a human subject by the relaxing effect of the rotary movement of the subject provided by the said apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,791,777 to Webb is directed to a device which produces an irregular raising and lowering of its extremities in an attempt to simulate the gait of a horse. This apparatus does have eccentric throw wheels to produce an up and down motion independently at each end. As stated in the opening paragraph on Page 1, "a device which is so designed to simulate the motions of a horse, etc."
U.S. Pat. No. 2 - 4,175,550 to Leninger is directed to a bed device which provides a pendulum-like motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3 - 4,194,499 to Donnelly describes a device which raises and lowers the "foot end" of the bed by means of an adjustable throw-arm. The "head end" pivots around a stationary point. This produces a rocking motion somewhat similar to Leninger, but the motion is pivotal and end to end, instead of side to side. Only the foot end of the bed moves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,095 describes an apparatus for treating a person or subject in controllable and electric fields. That patent generally describes an apparatus having a supporting surface such as a bed to carry a person through a rotational path and in addition includes a generator means for producing a low frequency signal to electrodes disposed at opposite ends of the transport means or bed to produce an electric field between the ends of the electrodes and through the person or subject resting thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,499 patented Mar. 25, 1980 relates a bed for stimulating circulation comprising a pivotally mounted bed frame wherein the bed surface is pivotally moved about a horizontal axis to elevate through various upper and lower inclined and dwell positions about a horizontal axis.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,327 patented Nov. 20, 1984 describes a machine for relieving stress and anxiety in the absence of any electric field. This machine includes a transporting device with a supporting surface adapted to carry a person through a circular or rotary path or movement. The present invention involves improvements to apparatus as generally described in my above noted patent.